My Death Note
by ghostgal4
Summary: I wake up in the middle of the night screaming in terror. My family use to rush to my side, but then it just because a nightly routine. What do I wake up from, that brings me that much fear? It's probably not what you think...


**Hey everyone! So this is my mind at five in the morning. XD Yup I wrote this at five o'clock am. I was on vacation to a resort and it was about two-thirty in the morning and I wasn't tired. So, I decided to write to get me to relax. My friend and I had been talking about dreams a few minuets before I had started writing and for some reason that inspired me to write this. By the time I was done writing this it was five. Not sure why I am posting this but I decided it couldn't hurt. Well, I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom...yet.**

**

* * *

**Dear whoever is reading this:

I wake up in the middle of the night screaming in terror. My family use to rush to my side, but then it just because a nightly routine. What do I wake up from, that brings me that much fear? It's probably not what you think.

Most kids have nightmares about showing up to school in their underwear, or its about something they saw in a horror movie...not me though. I don't get normal dreams anymore, then again I'm not really a normal person, but I will tell you more about that later.

So, what dose keep me awake at night and haunts my dreams? It's something with blood-red eyes and a heart as cold as ice. It's something with literally no humanity, who doesn't care if others die. Infact, it is the one doing the killing.

What is this thing you ask. I will tell you...it is me, or what I almost became. Dan, as we call him now, my evil future self. Dan, a name feared by many in an alternate time line. A man known by that name that destroyed many innocent lives, and loved doing it. That was once my future, to live as a heartless monster. I promised my family that I wouldn't turn into him, promises can be broken though. I got a second chance at maintaining a bright future, but can life offer a third chance?

Back to my nightmares, it's not just Dan that keeps me in a fitful sleep, its the fact that I turned evil, and that I still can turn bad. My dreams are filled with visions of me killing people, not as Dan but as myself. I can see the hungry blood thirst in my dark red eyes, and the sick enjoyment on my face as I kill people in odd ways. Ways that makes it an..._interesting _way to die, and an agonizing one as well. All the time I hear the words of my dark future self 'you will turn into me, its only a matter of time.' Those words haunt my every waking moment and mentally torture me to no end. Are his words true? I'm starting to think they are.

What makes me wake up screaming though is when I threaten my friends an family's existence. The monster I see in my dreams has no feelings towards his family or best friends. His only goal is to destroy and no loving emotion is going to get in the way. What do you do if you don't want a weakness, and you know the source of it? You get rid of it, that what you do and that's exactly what I did. I didn't stop and think about what I was doing, nor did I listen to them when they told me this wasn't like me. I also didn't listen to Sam, the one who never gave up on me and someone I secretly loved. I didn't hear them, I was to consumed in the darkness. The only thing I heard was their screams of terror and their please for mercy. To me they sounded like music to my ears.

I always woke up screaming when I salter my family, friends, and mostly Sam. At first my family came rushing to my side, wondering if I was okay, and trying to comfort me. Now though, they only come once in a blue moon. I don't blame them though, it happens almost every night.

You may be wondering why a fourteen year old would have to worry about that kind of stuff, or how it is possible that I could even have a future evil self. Also your probably wondering how I am powerful enough to destroy the world. Well, like I said I'm not your average teenager.

Not quite a year ago, I got into a lab accident that rearranged my molecular structure and fused my body with ectoplasm. I wasn't the same after that, I gained something that I'm not sure if it is a gift, like my friends say, or a curse. It has caused me great pain, yet a blissful assurance that I am doing something for the greater good.

In someways I am not really alive anymore. In short...I'm half dead, or I have ghost ability. I stand on the line between life and death, I am nether alive nor dead. Who am I you might ask, well I will get to that soon.

So, why am I telling you all of this? Well, it has to do with what is going on right now. I am feeling myself slipping, loosing control. My mind is starting to cloud and it is becoming dark. I haven't been feeling like...myself. I have been moodier, and I have been accidentally getting revenge on people that bring me sorrow.

My best friend Sam started noticing something was wrong with me when I beat up the school bully, Dash Baxter, to a bloody pulp. I don't really remember what happened, one moment I was getting shoved into my locker and then next Dash was on the ground a bloody mess. I didn't kill him but he wont be coming to school for several weeks. Sam was pissed at me to say the least. I told her that I was sorry and that I didn't know what came over me. She didn't have a chance to say anything though for my ghost seance went off. I ran off and quickly changed into my ghost form. I flew up into the air and looked for what ever ghost has set off my seance. Did I mention that I hunt ghosts? Well, now you know. I saw what ghost was coming after me, it was a giant metallic robot with flaming green hair. His name was Skulker 'The Ghost Zones Greatest Hunter.' He has been after my pelt (ew) for mouths now, and that day I just wasn't in the mood to fight him. Of course he wanted to play a game of cat and mouse. Where he was the cat and what dose that make me? You got it, the mouse. I was just so sick of all of it so I beat Skulker until his suit was a pile of scrap metal and I had the tiny Skulker in my hand. I blanked out for several minuets until I heard Sam calling out my name. I looked at her then back at Skulker. He looked like he was in pain, and I could see why, I was crushing him with my hand. Not only that I found out that I had used my ecto energy to zap him repeatedly, and I used my ice powers to freeze and unfreeze him. I had no idea what had happened but I knew it was bad. I flew down to Sam to find her discussed with me. I tried to explain that I didn't remember doing any of that. She looked at me funny then said that my eyes _were_ red while I was torturing Skulker. I didn't know what to say to that and so I panicked and flew away.

I had a theory as to why this was happening, but I needed to go see the Master of Time, AKA Clockwork. I asked him what was going on, he only told me something bad was coming my way. I told him my theory, but he just said that only time would tell. I tried to see past his emotionless face but it was no use. I had a strong feeling though that he knew my theory was correct.

So, now I am here telling you all of this. For what reason though? The answer is, my mind is falling into darkness. Good and pure thoughts are being torn from my mind, only to be replaced by thoughts of pure evil. The kind of thoughts you only hear about in horror movies. I am unwillingly going to the dark side and there is no turning back. Having ghost powers has become to much of a strain on my mind. The power is overtaking me and my life is going dark with no hope to ever be in light again. I don't want this, for it is all my nightmares coming true.

I only have two options. One, to let myself scum to becoming evil, or to become...non existence. After reading this can you tell which one I am about to chose?

This is to whoever is reading this. Tell my family, I love them and that this is not their fault. Tell Tucker that he was a awesome friend and I couldn't have ever wished for a better one. Lastly say to Sam that...I love her. That I have and always will. Tell the, that I am sorry but that I couldn't let the world suffer just to save my life.

I don't have much time, I can feel the darkness about to break free.

Well, this is goodbye. After today there is going to be one less teen in the world and one less halfa to belong to nether worlds.

Goodbye all,

Signed Danny Fenton/Phantom. The once proud superhero and loving boy.

* * *

**So yeah, I didn't really like the beginning but that's all I could think of. Well hoped you liked it!**


End file.
